Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. '"Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First", or '''"Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz", or simply "Batzz" is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight X and is Gao Mikado's new and current buddy monster. He is a 'Lord' of his own army built in Dragon World called, "Thunder Empire". He is voiced by Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) and Murray Farnell (English). Appearance Batzz has the appearance of a very large dragon, much larger than either of Gao's previous buddies. He is dark grey in color with even darker shades on his arms, underjaw, legs, and various other points on his body. He has 2 long black bull-like horns, a red mane and red eyebrows, slit red pupils with yellow sclera, and dark green scales on his snout, with a notable "X"-like scar. He is clad in a black armor with golden highlights in a thunder design, along with a red fur-lined cape. His right arm is covered by a similarly colored gauntlet designed as a dragon head, which serves as his primary weapon when attacking. His diminutive form leaves him more pudgy, with the fur, cape, and horns of his normal form remaining. The scar on his face moves upward upon his forehead, and his red mane is replaced with a simple spike. Another cross scar is also seen on his belly. His new Thunder Emperor form is different; he still has his black horns, but his color scheme changed. He has a shield and a thunder spear, and his cape is purple instead of red. He also keeps his X on his chest. Episode 32, his disguise is a small brown coat and a small brown fedora with jade shirt and a red tie under. When he changes into his Turbulent Warlord form, his hair changes color to pink with red streaks. He loses the cape and gains 4 thrusters. He has a sword that can charge with purplish energy and a red shield gauntlet with an "X" on it on his other arm. His two horns split into three each and turn red. His armor's color scheme changes to white with purple and gold dragons with orange eyes on his shoulders and waist, and he wears a purple and golden crown on his head behind the "X" scar on his forehead. The "X" on his chest also changes color into a dull neon red that turns into a neon orange along with his scar and thrusters when he attacks. Personality Being a dragon of such extraordinary power that he devastated Dragon World in its distant past, Batzz is arrogant, selfish, and knuckleheaded. In fights, he is extremely prideful, disobedient as shown when he continually disobeys Gao's strategy, and usually mocks his opponents, as shown when he gloats and calls the mechanized Yamigedo a weakling and calls Gao a fortunate fellow for harnessing the power of his Impact. Despite becoming Buddies with Gao, Batzz clearly thinks little of him and considers his declarations as mere bravado. Upon coming to Earth, Batzz reacts violently to his new surroundings and expects others to serve him, constantly lashing out with electrical discharges or shifting into his true form whenever he feels his greatness is threatened. Usually, his behavior is so extreme that Gao must continuously force him back into his chibi form himself. However, Gao notes that there is goodness beneath his terrifying demeanor, though Batzz clearly hides this behind his usual self-centered boasting. In defiance of his heated temper during battle, Batzz is shown to be very cautious and distanced in private, which is sometimes misinterpreted as part of his arrogance. He trusts no one completely and as a side effect of that, he is quite observant. Therefore, he easily sees through Sakate Onigashira's tricks and disguises. Batzz's personality is similar to his younger years', though, ironically, he and the Thunder Empire were originally low dragons ordered to do the laundry and clean up after the higher dragons, which motivates Batzz to become the strongest dragon there is. Abilities *'Great Strength:' Batzz has considerable physical strength, perhaps the greatest example being the creation of the massive X-shaped crater in Dragon World through his Impact, with the effects spreading across the planet. It was shown in the opening of Buddyfight X that he can down Yamigedo and Duel Jaeger each with a single punch. This was also shown in the first episode, where he effortlessly slams CHAOS Yamigedo twice and manages to lift it above his head. In Episode 20, he has shown that with a single punch, he can already put Kid Ibuki down and even throw him effortlessly despite being bigger than Batzz. *'Thunder Manipulation:' From time to time, Batzz has displayed his control over thunder and electrical energy, such as when his disturbance over his shrunken form on Earth causes him to release a powerful discharge. Biography At an unknown point in history and for unknown reasons, Batzz nearly destroyed the entire Dragon World and because of that, he and his followers were sealed away. It was eventually revealed that Wisdom's ancestor was controlling him. His imprisonment lasted until he was freed by Gao Mikado, who came to Dragon world in search for a new Buddy for the World Buddy Masters Tournament. Immediately after his awakening, he was forced to buddyfight against Sakate Onigashira and Chaos Yamigedo. After Batzz and Gao won the fight, Batzz followed Gao to Earth. Batzz evolved into Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz. Batzz evolves into his true form, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale after his original powers was returned. Gallery For a full gallery of Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz (character), see Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz (character)/Gallery Trivia *He is, by far, Gao's biggest Buddy Monster throughout the series, being bigger than both Drum and Bal. *Unlike most dragons in Dragon World, who are affiliated with the element of Fire, Batzz is the very first 'Dragon World' dragon who is affiliated with the element of Thunder, and the third buddy monster overall. (The first being Duel Sieger's Tempest Enforcer, and the second being Yamigedo). *Like most of the Thunder Empire monsters, the name "Batzz" is based on the multiplication sign which is usually read as "bai", or "バッ" in Japanese as its related cards have it indicated. Category:Dragon World Category:Protagonists Category:Buddy Character Category:Male Character Category:Character